


Our World (Is Buning Around Us)

by AlphaShiva



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Sorry, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva
Summary: Todos habían visto venir la guerra, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los árabes volvieran a atacar Israel.Todos creyeron que sería como antes y que Israel de una forma u otra se alzaría como vencedor.No fue así.Después de 6 días, fueron los árabes quienes se alzaron vencedores.Después de 6 días, Israel desapareció, presuntamente asesinado por la Coalición Árabe.URSS no podía estar más satisfecho con el resultado.USA no está seguro en qué momento todo tan mal.
Relationships: Egypt/Syria/Irak/Jordan (Anthropomorphic), Israel/United States (Anthropomorphic), Past Egypt/Israel (Anthropomorphic)





	1. Operación FOCO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amenaza Roja [Hispanoamerica]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406706) by [luiMBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ). 



> Antes de que empecemos:
> 
> -Esta historia toma lugar en un AU de la Guerra de los Seis Días, en donde la coalición árabe consigue derrotar al ejercito israelí y toma el control de la zona.
> 
> -No estoy segura de que tipo de parejas se podrían formar en un AU así o si deberán haber parejas, así que tendré una mezcla de parejas por aquí.
> 
> -Lo demás se explica en las etiquetas.

El plan había parecido tan fácil de llevar a cabo.

Antes de que el ejército árabe les atacara, ellos los atacarían primero, se suponía que, al amanecer del 5 de junio, los aviones israelíes atacarían y destruirían tantas bases aéreas enemigas como les fuera posible y eso les daría la ventaja necesaria para ganar la batalla.

Era la estrategia perfecta para la victoria.

Eso no fue lo que pasó.

Había espías árabes en sus fuerzas, estos dieron la señal de alarma a los demás y fueron las bases israelís las atacadas la noche del 3 de junio.

Todo fue cuesta abajo a partir de ese momento, y la batalla se perdió.

Apenas tenían una oportunidad de ganar cuando solo eran los ejércitos de la Coalición Árabe atacando.

Cuando los _Countrys_ de dicha coalición entraron a la batalla, bueno, estaban jodidos, mandar a la representación de tú país al frente era un movimiento que no hacías a menos que estuvieras seguro de tu victoria.

Y que victoria fue, los árabes ganaron para el 6to día desde que comenzaron los ataques, las representaciones de Egipto y Jordania se abrieron paso dentro del territorio israelí y capturaron a Israel.

Todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí y la Coalición se apodero del territorio.

El plan había parecido fácil.

Pero al final todo fue un completo fracaso y el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	2. Look Around Your World (Is Upside Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Su mundo estaba envuelto en caos."

A veces se sentía como si se hubiera ido a dormir una noche y hubiera despertado en un universo completamente diferente, uno donde todo estaba mal, nada tenía sentido y él era incapaz de hacer algo para mejorar las cosas.

Una noche se fue a dormir con rumores de un nuevo conflicto en Medio Oriente y planes para llamar a Israel pronto y despertó con la noticia de que esos "rumores" no solo habían sido verdad, sino que desde hace 6 días que Israel se había encontrado bajo asedio árabe, asedio que termino en victoria de la Coalición Árabe.

Y la razón por la que no se había enterado antes de eso es porque el judío había cortado las comunicaciones entre sus países, porque su gente quería enfrentar a los árabes _solos_. ¿Cómo eso tenía sentido?

No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, Israel estaba desaparecido y la mayoría ya le daba por muerto, ONU no parecía ver razón para darles a la coalición más que una palmadita en la mano por sus acciones y los demás países de la OTAN tenían sus propios problemas para hacer más que protestar por lo ocurrido y recibir a la gente del ahora desaparecido Estado de Israel en sus territorios.

A los ojos del mundo, él ya no tenía nada que hacer en territorio árabe, se lo dejaron en claro cuando la Coalición Árabe, encabezados por Iraq le exigieron dejar de meterse en sus territorios, y que no se le ocurriera tratar de hacer con el territorio árabe lo que estaba haciendo en Vietnam, ONU estuvo de su lado, tal vez para evitar más conflictos con los árabes.

USA hizo de todo para que su presidente hiciera algo, pero este era firme en su decisión de no intervenir en la situación. Y realmente no podía decir mucho contra su decisión por más que le molestara.

_"¿Quieres mandar a morir a más soldados?"_

_"¿Quieres que nos volvamos a acercar a una guerra nuclear? Porque, si lo has olvidado, a la Coalición Árabe los respalda la URSS y no cometeré el mismo error que Kennedy"_

_"Vietnam o Israel, decide cuál es más importante para ti, pero yo sé que no moveré un dedo por el Estado que nos traiciono primero"_

No le había quedado de otra más que esperar que su próximo presidente decidiera ayudar a Israel o que la guerra con Vietnam terminara.

Y esperar es lo que hizo, todas las noches esperaba a que cuando se levantara al día siguiente todo volvería a tener sentido, que el mundo volvería a ser como debería con URSS debilitándose, los árabes como esa amenaza controlable e Israel al alcance de una llamada para saber que estaba bien.

Pero Israel no estaba bien y nada de lo que dijeran los demás le convencían de que estuviera muerto.

Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, no había ninguna noticia de Israel desde su captura, ni de su supervivencia ni de su deceso.

Pero el conocía a los árabes, incluso cuando nunca había hablado realmente con ninguno solo necesitaba verlos en las juntas mundiales para saber su opinión sobre el israelí.

Los árabes, en especial los de la Coalición adiaban al judío, si lo hubieran asesinado habrían hecho una maldita fiesta para celebrar y presumirlo, y el que no lo hayan hecho solo significaba que Israel estaba vivo y que esos desgraciados muy probablemente le estaban torturando.

Porque por supuesto que matarlo no sería suficiente para ellos, querrían que Israel les rogara por la muerte.

USA solo podía sentir la ira lentamente crecer al simplemente imaginar lo que su amigo estaba pasando en esos momentos, y aquí estaba él, sin poder hacer nada, además de rezar a cualquier deidad que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo por el bienestar de Israel.

En los malos días cuando se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos más oscuros se encontraba fantaseando en lo que les haría a esos árabes cuando les pusiera las manos encima, como les haría pagar por cada herida que le hubieran provocado a Israel, cada lágrima que le hubieran hecho derramar, cada gota de sangre que hubiera perdido.

Soñaba con romperle los dedos a Irak, arrancar las alas de Egipto y Jordania, terminar de arrancarle los ojos a Siria…

Cortarle la cabeza a URSS, porque sabía, sabía que él tenía algo que ver con esto, aún no sabía cómo, pero él era culpable de que el mundo de USA no tuviera sentido.

Y le iba a hacer pagar por ello, porque si había a alguien que odiaba en ese momento que a los árabes era a ese maldito comunista.


	3. Baby Wake Up (Your World is Cruel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Israel estaba viviendo con tiempo prestado, cualquier día el resto de la Coalición no se molestaría en curarlo luego de uno de los ataques de violencia de Egipto o este ni siquiera dará tiempo para intentarlo, golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo y que todo terminara."

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no tenía forma de contar los días, aparte de las veces que le sacaban para comer y esas veces eran irregulares, a veces aparecía comida de forma casi continua, a veces sentía que habían pasado días desde la última vez que comió o bebió algo, si tuviera que adivinar diría que no llevaba más de un año entre aquellas paredes, pero no estaba seguro y sus carceleros claramente no le dirían nada.

Había sido un imprudente, un total idiota al creer que podría contra ellos sin respaldo, se había vuelto confiado por sus victorias anteriores y este era el resultado, su gente dispersa, lejos de la tierra que les prometieron y él encerrado con seres que podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

No era tonto, estaba vivo porque Egipto lo quería así, el egipcio y el judío habían tenido una relación complicada durante milenios, y en ese momento más que nunca se notaba.

Ahora más que nunca notaba cuan lejos había caído su antiguo amigo del Country que solía ser.

Egipto lo quería vivo, si, pero cada vez que entraba a su celda, Israel no sabía que esperar del Country alado, podría ir de simplemente de una charla casi sin sentido a que Israel tuviera que ser atendido para evitar su muerte por los golpes que el Country mayor le proporciono.

Los demás miembros de la Coalición solo parecían contentos con quedarse a un lado y observar, por Yahvé, ¡Irak alentaba activamente la actitud violenta de Egipto hacia él!

Desde el primer momento de su encierro no sabía que esperar de sus captores.

Y tampoco era como si lo mantuvieran en una celda como en las películas, era una habitación completamente normal y hasta acogedora si ignorabas las ventanas demasiado pequeñas para caber por ellas o la puerta de metal cerrada con llave.

Pero no le dieron esa habitación porque realmente querían que se sintiera cómodo, por supuesto que no, esta habitación era un recordatorio, esto era mucho más de lo que su gente tenía después de su aplastante derrota. Había comido más de lo que su gente lo había hecho, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas perfectamente puestas y sus heridas estaban desinfectadas y odiaba pensar en sus soldados encerrados en las cárceles árabes, probablemente sufriendo de hambre, sed, enfermedad y quien sabe cuánto más.

Pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, sus rezos no parecían llegar a nada y sus suplicas solo lograban molestar a sus captores, a sus gobernantes no les importaba lo que sus representaciones hicieran con el judío siempre que se quedara dentro de su habitación, y lo más cercano que tenía a un aliado dentro de esas paredes era una hermana que ayudo a su caída y que no había visto desde su primer día ahí, cuando toda la coalición se turno para torturarlo por información extra y ella solo se quedo a un lado, mirando, sin hacer nada por detenerlos.

Israel estaba viviendo con tiempo prestado, cualquier día el resto de la Coalición no se molestaría en curarlo luego de uno de los ataques de violencia de Egipto o este ni siquiera dará tiempo para intentarlo, golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo y que todo terminara.

Pero él no quería terminar así, quería vivir, quería volver a sentir el Sol en su piel, ver a su gente caminar por sus calles, quería, en lo más profundo de sí, ayudar a Egipto a salir de este ciclo de violencia en el que cayo sin que Israel lo notará, quería volver a esos tiempos en que los árabes no amenazaban con una guerra cada par de años y solo se conformaban con comentarios mordaces hacia su persona, quería arreglar las cosas con su hermana de una vez por todas…

Quería…

Quería que USA estuviera aquí.

La Potencia siempre parecía saber que hacer, Israel siempre sentía que todo iba a mejorar de una forma u otra, que nada podría lastimarlo mientras él estuviera ahí.

Realmente le gustaría creer que esta situación mejoraría, pero USA no estaba aquí, no había escuchado nada de él desde que Siria vino a burlarse de él diciendo que el mismísimo ONU les dio pase libre a la Coalición para quedarse con su territorio y que el americano no había podido hacerle cambiar de parecer _(y que su presidente ni siquiera lo había intentado)._

Decir que sus esperanzas de salir de aquí eran bajas era un eufemismo, y aún se cuestionaba cada mañana si valía la pena siquiera levantarse.


	4. The World Has Gone Mad (And You Laugh For That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero aún había una cosa, una pequeña pero constante molestia que se negaba a dejar de respirar."

Se sentían como años desde que no sonreía tan ampliamente, sus compañeros incluso bromeaban diciendo que daba miedo por ello, pero realmente no le importaba.

Estaba extasiado, finalmente habían logrado sacar a la gente del perro faldero del estadounidense de sus territorios y sus tierras empezarían realmente a progresar sin el gordo capitalista metiéndose en sus asuntos _(realmente debía mandar algo a ONU en agradecimiento por eso)_.

URSS estaba tomando más interés en hacer negocios con ellos después de su victoria y su gente se estaba empezando a beneficiar del socialismo que estaban empezando a implementar _(todavía había discusiones en la coalición sobre si deberían tomar el sistema comunista o no, pero por el momento no estaba en sus prioridades)_.

Sentía como si Allah finalmente le estuviera sonriendo, el mundo a su alrededor se volvía cada día mejor para que gente lo habitara.

Pero aún había una cosa, una pequeña pero constante molestia que se negaba a dejar de respirar.

Israel.

Si hubiese sido su decisión, el maldito judío habría dado su último aliento en el primer mes de convertirse en su prisionero, su cadáver apenas reconocible luego de todas las torturas que le habrían aplicado en ese tiempo y el árabe solo podía sentir su sonrisa crecer al solo pensar en ello.

Pero desgraciadamente no era decisión suya si Israel vivía o moría.

Era decisión de Egipto y Jordania. Ellos fueron quienes le capturaron y aseguraron su victoria, era justo que ellos decidieran que hacer con él.

Egipto, que todos sabían tenía historia con el judío _(y oh que historia era esa),_ y Jordania, que estaba dispuesto a cumplir este capricho a su compañero alado luego de que este tomara un proyectil por él durante la batalla _(No puede enojarse por eso, Egipto casi pierde sus alas por eso)_.

También, en algún momento Siria llegó a sugerir que a Palestina también se le diera la opción de decidir en el destino del judío, después de todo, el maldito era su hermano.

Y eso fue rápidamente negado, Irak podría convencer con el tiempo a Egipto para que él mismo diera fin a la miserable vida del judío, pero sabía que nunca podría convencer a Palestina.

El lame bota capitalista no solo era su hermano _(tanto como cualquier ex territorio inglés pueda considerarse hermano del resto)_ , alguna vez ambos fueron parte del mismo territorio, eso no era algo que solo podías dejar de lado de sin consecuencias, e Irak no iba a ser quien pusiera a Palestina en una situación donde la vida de lo que prácticamente era una parte de si misma estaba en sus manos.

¿Quién se creían que era él, USA y el Señor URSS con Vietnam y los ahora gemelos Corea?

No, Palestina no tenía que cargar con la muerte de su hermano en su espalda, Irak podía ser paciente, y por más que le disgustara aprovecharse de los problemas mentales de Egipto para obtener lo que quería, era necesario para finalmente obtener lo que todos en su región necesitaban.

Destruir lo último de influencia que el gringo había tenido en su territorio, le territorio que hace años se les prometió y la existencia de Israel les impidió tener.

Ya buscaría la forma de compensar a su amigo por usarlo tan descaradamente, por ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Y, de todas formas, Egipto siempre se ha visto hermoso cuando la sangre de sus enemigos mancha su piel.


	5. Your World Is a Lie (And You Believe In That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Se le ofreció dar el primer golpe. Ella se negó, recuerda vagamente haber dicho que solo quería mirar, que solo les pedía que lo hicieran gritar."

Había un peso en su pecho, sentía que era difícil respirar, y había empezado a notarlo desde la muerte de Israel.

Ella nunca guardo esperanzas por su supervivencia, ella había visto a Egipto y Jordania sacar a su hermano del agujero en el que se escondió junto a su gobernante, ella estaba cerca pero no intervino _(si por alguna razón los árabes no ganaban no le iba a dar a ese gobernante bastardo una excusa para atacar a su gente solo porque se metió en la pelea)._

Ella estaba muy sorprendida porque no lo hubieran asesinado justo en ese momento, era claro que alguna de las armas de su hermano había alcanzado a Egipto, sus alas y espalda se veían terribles, mientras se alejaban el egipcio dejaba un débil rastro de sangre y plumas _(no pudo evitar recoger varias, se sentía incorrecto dejarlas en el suelo)_ y por cada deidad existente, prácticamente irradiaba ira, lo único que pareció evitarle descargar esa ira en Israel fue Jordania susurrándole constantemente algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Por la mirada en la cara de Israel, tal vez no le habría gustado saberlo.

Luego de eso, el ejército israelí perdió, todo se sintió como una bruma hasta que se encontró en una típica habitación de interrogación junto al resto de la Coalición, Israel firmemente atado a una silla.

Se le ofreció dar el primer golpe. Ella se negó, recuerda vagamente haber dicho que solo quería mirar, que solo les pedía que lo hicieran gritar.

Y por Allah, realmente le hicieron gritar, en realidad subestimo cuánto odio le tenían al judío y esos gritos no la dejaron sola durante meses.

Primero le sacaron hasta el último gramo de información que tenía sobre su ejército, bases, nombres y cualquier información que tuviera sobre USA _(tardaron más en sacarle esa información en particular, Irak parecía complacido de ser él quien se la sacara)_ y luego de eso…

Luego ya no parecían tener razón para contenerse y Egipto encontró la forma de hacerlo gritar incluso más fuerte _(pero no parecía estar mirando realmente a Israel mientras lo torturaba, sus pupilas habían desaparecido y Palestina no recuerda que hubieran estado incluso cuando capturo a Israel)._

Siria la sacó de la habitación antes de que lo ejecutaran, claramente notando lo mal que le había sentado tanta violencia _(su hermano parecía seguir consciente por pura fuerza de voluntad y la sangre resaltaba por completo en su piel blanca)_ y un último gritó ahogado sonó antes de que todo se quedara en silencio y todo lo que pudo pensar ella fue en salir de ahí, alejarse de la habitación que contenía a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, alejarse del cadáver de su hermano.

Había pasado ya casi un año desde eso y en esos momentos se encontraba caminando por lo que alguna vez fue la tierra de Israel, veía distraídamente a su gente caminar por su ahora territorio, ya tenía el reconociendo no solo de la Coalición sino del mismo URSS y sus aliados.

E incluso con aquel peso en su pecho no podía evitar estar complacida por ello, para ella, Allah finalmente había respondido a sus rezos y le estaba otorgando a su gente el lugar que merecían en Medio Oriente, en el mundo.

Incluso cuando eso le costó a su hermano.

Su pecho se apretó al pensar en su hermano, claro Israel y ella no habían sido exactamente unidos en los últimos años, pero todavía había cariño por el judío, incluso cuando ese cariño se encontraba bajo una capa de resentimiento y algo que estaba segura se habría convertido en odio si las cosas hubieran permanecido iguales.

Pero ahora Israel estaba muerto y ese maldito peso en su pecho era todo lo que quedaba de él y ella no iba a renunciar a todo lo que había ganado solo por que se sentía culpable por algo que ya ocurrió.

Israel estaba muerto y Palestina estaba viva y eso era la única verdad que existía ahora.


	6. Youre Angry (And Inside You're Crying)

Egipto había tomado un proyectil durante la batalla, sus alas terminaron severamente dañadas, pero sabía que eran lo bastante fuertes para aguantar el impacto, por más dolorosa que fueran el impacto y la recuperación, habrían aguantado.

Las alas de Jordania eran una historia completamente diferente.

Sus alas no eran tan fuertes como las suyas, porque para ser un Country alado a Jordania no le gustaba volar, en sus casi 2000 años de existencia no se había tomado la molestia de entrenar sus alas, no de la manera en que Egipto lo había hecho en sus más de 3500 años.

Las alas de Jordania eran lo bastante fuertes como para mantenerlo en el aire.

En un buen día, las alas de Egipto podían romper los huesos de sus enemigos.

Fue una habilidad que le sirvió mucho durante las batallas que peleo a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera una de esas horribles rede podían contenerlo cuando por pura fuerza bruta sus alas podían romperlas. En su momento de mayor gloria él era la primeria línea de defensa, no tenía que esperar a que el enemigo se debilitara antes de entras al campo de batalla. De todos los Countrys alados que habían existido él era el más fuerte.

Y es por eso que tomo el proyectil por Jordania.

Fue el mayor dolor que había sentido en lo que probablemente eran siglos, tal vez milenios, su espalda se sentía en llamas, por un aterrador momento no podía sentir sus alas y está seguro de que nunca había estado más asustado en su vida que en ese momento.

_(Pero por un segundo las bombas y más proyectiles se transformaron en bolas de fuego y el campo de batalla se había convertido en su capital, pero estaba mal, se veía mucho más antigua y todo se sentía incorrecto…)_

Cuando se le preguntaran más tarde cómo logró penetrar en el territorio judío, solo podría recordar sentir una gran rabia _(preocupación)_ , la inmensa necesidad de correr, de volar, de hacer todo a su alcance para llegar hacia algo, hacia alguien…

Tuvo la tremenda necesidad de ir a donde sea que estuviera Israel y _(consolarlo)_ golpearlo.

Y así, con sus alas sangrando y solo Jordania a su lado, no solo ingreso al territorio enemigo, sino que logro capturar con éxito a Israel, y golpearlo se sintió tan _(mal)_ bien.

Y la tortura…

El no recuerda haber torturado a Israel, no realmente, claro que podía recordar los gritos, sí que podía recordar la sangre, pero en su mente no era Israel a quien le infligía tal abuso…

Pero tampoco podía ponerle rostro al Country _(¿era un Country siquiera?)_ al que creía estaba realmente dañando, cada vez que intentaba recordar ese momento se le escaba como arena en desierto, le dolía la cabeza y con el tiempo simplemente dejó de intentar recordar.

_“Si no lo recuerdo es que no valía la pena”_ se decía a sí mismo.

Pero ahora que pensaba en Israel…

Un sentimiento conflictivo surgió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, ya había pasado un año desde que el judío fue hecho prisionero por él y sus compañeros, sabía que mantenerlo vivo era una mala elección, las elecciones del gringo serían dentro de poco y por lo que veía era probable que ese tipo Nixon las ganara y el hombre no se veía exactamente anti-conflictos como el presidente actual.

Deshacerse de Israel antes de que inevitablemente ese gringo les viniera a dar problemas era la única lógica que hacer…

¡¿Entonces por qué no podía hacer lo lógico y matarlo de una condenada vez?! ¡Ni siquiera tenía que matarlo él, podía dejárselo a Jordania y asunto arreglado!

El sentimiento se hizo más fuerte en su pecho y Egipto sintió la rabia empezar a acumularse.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía la razón por la que, incluso con la ira tomando control de sus acciones, no había matado a Israel como debería haberlo hecho.

Pero no, se negaba a caer otra vez en los encantos de ese estúpido judío, Iraq tenía razón al decir que estar cerca de él le estaba haciendo mal, cuando estaba cerca de Israel bajaba demasiado la guardia, una parte de él quería creer que podía hacer al Estado a ver las cosas a su manera, que tal vez pudieran encontrar un punto en común en todo esto.

Pero 7 de cada 10 veces Israel terminaba diciendo algo que hacía a esa parte de él ahogarse con su casi perpetua ira y terminaba lastimándolo _(le sorprende que no se haya arrancado la lengua de todas las veces que se la mordió para reprimir los cientos de disculpas que amenazaban salir de su boca)._

Si, se dijo a sí mismo, no necesitaba cualquier “amor” o “cariño” que Israel le pudiera dar, ya tenía a Jordania, a Iraq y a Siria, ellos habían estado a su lado durante años, le siguieron a esta guerra y confiaron en él para ganar, estuvieron a su lado cuando casi le amputan las alas por el daño en ellas, Jordania le había ayudado a volver a volar, Iraq le estaba ayudando a manejar sus recientes problemas de ira y las cosas entre él y Siria estaban mejor que nunca.

Ya era hora de que se deshiciera de esos absurdos sentimientos por Israel y lo que pudo o no haber tenido con él y se concentrara en sus compañeros y lo que podían construir con ellos.

_(Y si esa pequeña parte de él se sintió llorar ante su nuevo objetivo, bueno, nadie tenía que saberlo)._


	7. You Weren’t Bad (But You Weren’t Enough)

La puerta de su celda se abrió con apenas un chillido de advertencia, y antes de levantar la vista levantar la vista Israel ya sabía a quien se encontraría.

Pero el cerebro de Israel tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que se encontró frente a él tan pronto lo hizo.

El Country frente a él tenía claramente la complexión del egipcio, la fractura sobre su ojo seguía siendo la misma, esos ojos fríos que escondían un poco de calidez seguían tan rojos como siempre, pero…

Pero todo lo demás en él estaba mal.

La bandera en su rostro había cambiado, mientras sus colores seguían siendo los mismo, las dos estrellas en el centro habían desaparecido y una estrella roja demasiado familiar se encontraba estampada ahí, había un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo que sintió no estaba ahí por una herida y sus alas…

Sus alas eran probablemente de lo que el egipcio más había estado orgulloso durante toda su existencia, aquellas alas cuyo color asemejaba al oro y que bajo el sol del desierto parecían resplandecer como tal, alas por las que lucho con uñas y dientes para conservar en cada una de sus conquistas, ni Persia, ni Grecia, ni el mismísimo Imperio Romano o el Otomano lograron quitárselas o quitarles aquel hermoso aspecto.

Pero ahora esas alas estaban manchadas de rojo carmín, partes enteras en donde Israel solo podía asumir las plumas se habían por la bomba que lo hirió estaban recubiertas de aquel color que había llegado a resentir por el significado tras de él, todavía había partes de dorado, pero algo le decía que estas empezarían a desaparecer con el tiempo en lugar de deshacerse de las rojas.

Completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos, Egipto se adentró en aquel cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar correctamente la puerta _(ambos sabían que Israel no intentaría escapar),_ le dejó en la pequeña encime a su lado un plato de comida al que no le había prestado mucha atención antes y sin decir palabra procedió a acostarse a un lado suyo.

Se había convertido en una especie de costumbre entre ellos en el último año, Egipto le traía de comer, pero no decía absolutamente nada hasta que lo terminara todo, a veces eran platillos árabes, a veces suyos y otras veces platillos de otras partes del mundo, a pesar de toda la situación en la que se encontraba, todavía apreciaba el que se alimentara correctamente _(incluso si no fuera constante)._

Esta vez su comida consistió en una simple sopa de pollo y un vaso de limonada, y durante un rato en la habitación nada más que el sonido de la cuchara con el plato y el suave rose que las alas de Egipto hacían contra las sabanas.

Cuando termino dejó los trastes en la mesita y dirigió su mirada a donde el egipcio seguía recostado, y el silencio permaneció unos segundos antes de que Egipto hablara, sentía que era uno de esos días en que el árabe hablaba e Israel escuchaba.

\- _Nuestros presidentes terminaron de implementar el socialismo en la región, mi bandera y las de los otros cambiaron ayer como muestra de la nueva alianza árabe-Soviética_ \- La voz de Egipto sonó baja pero clara, su mano derecha sobaba distraídamente su brazo vendado e Israel se preguntó qué tanto le dolía.

Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa irónica que lo que dijo le provocó, Egipto no necesitaba decirle que se había vuelto socialista cuando toda su apariencia actual ya gritaba que lo era, pero no iba a tentar su suerte llamando la atención sobre eso, solo se quedó callado y dejo al árabe continuar hablando.

\- _Ahora que mi país es oficialmente aliado de URRS, ellos, ellos quieren que convenza a mis hermanos africanos de unirse al bloque comunista, y realmente quiero hacerlo, pero no es como convencer a los latinos, todos ellos son tan desconfiados con todo lo que tenga que ver con europeos que no se si pueda hacerlo, creo poder convencer a mis hermanos árabes, pero, ¿cómo convenzo a los demás que este europeo no está intentando aprovecharse de nosotros como lo hicieron Francia e Inglaterra?_ -La voz de Egipto no subió ni un poco, pero si se volvió más inestable conforme hablaba, y una parte de él, pequeña pero insistente realmente quería consolar a Egipto.

El resto de él se sentía como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría encima.

¡¿Los latinos?! ¡¿Habían logrado convencer a los latinos de unirse al comunismo?! ¿Pero cómo?

Claro, había escuchado cómo a la mayoría no les agradaban sus gobernantes, pero, ¿Qué país no tenía de que quejarse de su gobernante de vez en cuando? Esa no podía ser la razón detrás de eso, y USA no simplemente le dejaría a URRS poner sus sucias manos en los gobiernos latinos, esto debe ser solo una forma de Egipto para molestarlo eso era todo, si, esa era la única explicación para el sinsentido que estaba escuchando.

Cuando su atención regreso a la voz de Egipto, claramente se había perdido una buena parte de lo que decía, y lo siguiente que escucho fue otro balde de agua fría.

\- _…juntos por un tiempo, hemos estado discutiendo sobre si unirnos de una vez en la Gran Arabia o esperar a que el resto de nuestros compañeros vengan a nuestro lado antes, Saudí quiere esperar, pero Iraq cree que unirnos de una vez es mejor para mostrar unidad. Yo debo estar de acuerdo con ‘Rak, convencer al resto sería más fácil juntos…_ \- Y ahí se fue de nuevo su atención y su calma _(y si una parte de él se sintió herida por lo que escucho lo ignoro a favor de su creciente miedo)._

La Gran Arabia, todos los países árabes en Medio Oriente manifestados en un solo ser, el solo pensamiento de eso era aterrador, si algo de lo que dijo Egipto era cierto y también buscaba involucrar a los árabes africanos en ese plan…

Israel no dudaba ni por un segundo que USA encontraría la forma de luchar contra una Unión como esa, pero tampoco dudaba que saliera ileso de un enfrentamiento directo, Arabia sin duda intentaría heriría tanto como pudiese al americano y eso solo lo dejaría indefenso ante cualquier cosa que a él soviético se le ocurra lanzar y, y…

Y no podía permitir eso, tenía que advertirle a USA de lo que estaban planeando, pero él estaba literalmente al otro lado del mundo y apenas sabía dónde estaba en territorio árabe, lo primero era salir de la habitación sin Egipto persiguiéndolo y eso ya se veía difícil, pero…

Pero al menos debía intentarlo, él no podía dejar a USA en la oscuridad sobre esto, él…

\- _… ¿’Rael?_ – La voz de Egipto le regreso rápidamente a su situación actual, el árabe le mirada con una curiosidad que lentamente se estaba llenando de desconfianza al no recibir respuesta.

Y el cerebro acelerado de Israel le dio un plan rápido, estúpido, por el que definitivamente tendría que encontrar una forma de compensar a Egipto más tarde y por el que esperaba que Yahvé le perdonara.

Se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió en sus brazos al desprevenido egipcio.

Ahora, a Israel nunca le habían gustado esas historias sobre “misiones de seducción”, le parecía muy mal que se jugaran con los sentimientos de otra persona de esa manera, incluso si solo hubiera sexo de por medio, él creía firmemente que, para disfrutar de tal carnal acto, algo de sentimiento debería existir de una forma u otra.

Pero si bien Israel no planeaba tener relaciones con Egipto, todavía iba a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Aquí estaba él, tratando de agarrarse del fino hilo de amor que Egipto aún sentía por él, aquí estaba, tomando ese amor y se aprovechándose de él solo por la vaga esperanza de poder contactarse con quien realmente posee su corazón, la vaga oportunidad de escuchar la voz de USA una vez más…

_Pero, todo se vale en la guerra y el amor, ¿verdad?_

Aquí, con sus brazos alrededor de Egipto y sintiendo la tensión casi drenarse de su cuerpo, se preguntó si esto le hacía una mala persona, porque incluso cuando le lastimaban físicamente, los árabes nunca usaron nada que amara contra él, cuando Egipto hablaba del pasado con él nunca tocaba el tema de ellos habiendo estado juntos, solo recordando tiempos más… simples, donde las miradas de sus pueblos no pesaban sobre ellos cada vez que cruzaban miradas…

Unos brazos rodeándole le sacaron de sus pensamientos, Egipto pareció relajarse completamente en su agarre, un contraste con la continua tensión que siempre parecía pesar en sus hombros cada vez que estaban juntos, el frío de su collar se sentía incluso a través de su playera y se preguntó brevemente cómo ese collar se mantenía frío en el calor de Medio Oriente.

Estaba francamente sorprendido de que Egipto no lo hubiera golpeado por tocarlo así de repente, pero bueno, ¿de que tenía que preocuparse el egipcio aquí? Probablemente creía que esta era solo una forma de Israel de ponerse de su lado bueno y nada más.

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor por lo que iba a hacer.

Apretando su agarre en Egipto, dejó suaves besos en sus mejillas, cuello y hombros donde el grueso collar no los cubría, sentía que estaba tratando de verter cada maldita gota de arrepentimiento que sentía por lo que haría, una parte de él ya le gritaba detenerse, que todavía tenía la oportunidad de echarse atrás y no poner al último árabe que lo toleraba contra él.

El resto de él poso su mano donde el collar no cubría la piel de Egipto.

Se aseguro de ser rápido.

El cuerpo de Egipto se aflojo y se quedó flácido, Israel lo abrazo solo un poco más antes de soltarlo y dejarlo en la cama, el pecho del africano subía y bajaba y hubiera parecido estaba dormido si no fuera por la ligera mueca que se veía _(¿tal vez golpeo alguna herida cuando lo dejo inconsciente?)_ y solo como una ocurrencia tardía desacomodo las ropas que llevaba egipcio y pellizco aquí y allá en su piel para simular chupetones.

Si lograba salir de esta sin ser atrapado prefería que la opinión árabe sobre él bajara aún más antes que dejar que creyeran por un segundo que Egipto les había traicionado.

Y por Yahvé, en verdad esperaba salir de esta, porque si lo atrapaban después de esto estaba jodido.

Así que empezó a correr tan pronto salió de la habitación.

Desde la ventana de su celda no se veían edificios cercanos así que asumió que se encontraba en una base, corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar algún de operaciones o cualquier cosa que le dejara mandas un mensaje a los Estados Unidos o cualquier otro de la OTAN, eran los únicos que sabía no se habrían doblegado al bloque comunista sin importar que.

Continuo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo por los desiertos pasillos hasta que empezó a escuchar el inconfundible zumbido del monitor de una computadora, acelero el paso antes de entrar a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y entró.

Solo para toparse justo de frente con el resto de la Coalición.

En retrospectiva, realmente debería haberse preguntado donde estaban los demás cuando vio los pasillos tan solos.

Por unos segundo nadie se movió.

Las caras antes relajadas de los árabes se transformaron en confusión que en el segundo siguiente se volvió en una ira mezclada con preocupación _(no por él, por supuesto, sino por el hecho de que él estaba aquí y Egipto no)_.

El primero en moverse fue él mismo, ya tenía adrenalina corriendo como loca por su cuerpo y logró un par de metros de ventaja antes de que los árabes reaccionaran.

Pero por cómo podía escuchar detrás de él, no tardarían en alcanzarlo, tenía que encontrar una maldita salida y pronto, en el desierto tenía más posibilidades de esconderse, incluso con Jordania volando había una posibilidad-

Un cuerpo se estrelló contra él y todo pensamiento de huir se extinguió.

Pero no fue ninguno de sus persecutores quien lo derribó.

Manteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo se encontraba Egipto, sus plumas esponjadas y estaba claramente furioso, joder, si las miradas mataran él ya sería polvo.

\- _¿Y a donde pensabas ir ‘Rael?_ – El viejo apodo salió de sus labios como si fueran veneno e Israel deseo que el suelo se lo tragase.

Un jadeo detrás de él y el sólo sabía, sabía que los demás habían notado la ropa desaliñada y los falsos chupetones del egipcio.

Si, Israel no creía que viviría para ver otro día después de esto.


	8. And Your World Become Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La victoria árabe pareció ser el impulso que se necesitaba para que su movimiento finalmente despegara como se debía."

La victoria de los árabes contra Israel le tomó por sorpresa, habían sido vencidos contra él cada vez que se enfrentaban y no iba a mentir diciendo que cuando esa información falsa a Egipto esperaba que sus aliados salieran venciendo.

El plan original era usar este nuevo ataque como una distracción para que USA quitara su atención de los latinos, hace algunos años Cuba había ideado un plan para traer al resto de sus hermanos a su lado y recientemente había empezado a dar sus frutos, razón por la que URRS no había querido arriesgarse a que como de costumbre se metiera a intentar detener el progreso que había logrado en la región.

Pasarle al gobernante de Egipto información falsa sobre Israel preparando tropas para atacarlos fue fácil, ni Egipto ni los demás árabes tenían satélites para confirmar la veracidad de la información y siendo sincero, creía que Nasser sabía que la información era falsa, pero una excusa para atacar al Estado Israelí era mejor que nada.

Y ahora, más de un año después y un nuevo presidente en suelo estadounidense, no puede evitar sonreír al ver cuánto se habían extendido los ideales de su país, del socialismo al comunismo, de Cuba a Argentina, de Vietnam a Corea del Norte, casi todo Medio Oriente y pronto África, era casi de ensueño lo rápido que su ideal se estaba extendiendo por el mundo, y ese tal Nixon no podía hacer nada sin crear una nueva Guerra Mundial.

La victoria árabe pareció ser el impulso que se necesitaba para que su movimiento finalmente despegara como se debía.

Y ver las imágenes frente a él solo sonreír aún más ampliamente, sus afilados dientes brillando ante la cada vez más tenue luz del atardecer, tener la prueba irrefutable de la influencia que ahora poseía sobre sus aliados.

Frente a él se encontraban las fotos de aquellos que no solo se convirtieron al comunismo o el socialismo, sino que también habían cambiado sus banderas para mostrarle al mundo de qué lado de esta “guerra” se encontraban.

[Insertar dibujo]

Tener una prueba física de lo que había hecho se sintió bien, incluso había logrado tener reuniones cara a cara con algunos y por dios que si no fuese porque tenía una reputación que mantener sin duda habría cedido al impulso de pasar sus dedos por esas nuevas banderas, era como revivir esos primeros días con sus hijos.

Sus hijos…

Su sonrisa disminuyo al pensar en sus hijos, pensar en ellos le llevaba inmediatamente a pensar en Ucrania, a pesar de que habían pasado varios años, el cuerpo de su hijo seguía siendo demasiado frágil, la hambruna que su gobernante Lenin* había impuesto a su gente por el sabotaje a las cosechas y ganados de parte de los kulaks.

Probablemente descubrir esa fue una de las pocas que levanto la voz contra su superior, solo las garantías de que sería por unos meses y que no se dejaría a la gente de su hijo no sería simplemente dejada a morir como castigo lo que evito que pasara de gritos.

Pero, mientras ordenaba las fotos esparcidas en su escritorio, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo Ucrania seguía viéndose tan… pequeño comparado con sus hermanos, sus tierras se seguían recuperando de la hambruna, el parón económico casi total, y las muertes que vinieron con todo eso, sabía que era ilógico esperar que su hijo se recuperara completamente y rápido cuando aún no lo hacía su gente.

Por eso el rápido esparcimiento de comunismo era tan importante, significaría que Lenin se mantendría ocupado estabilizando su posición fuera de tierras soviéticas y dejaría a Trotsky a cargo, el hombre mismo siendo ucraniano no le diría nada por querer ayudar a su hijo a recuperar la fuerza que su gobernante pareció quitarle con el Holodomor.

Un toque en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que ya había oscurecido, en su camino a abrir encendió las luces.

Un soldado se encontraba afuera, en su mano un telegrama.

\- Viene de territorio sirio, de parte de la representación jordana, ya hemos confirmado su legitimidad. - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entregárselo y retirarse cuando URSS se lo indico.

Miró el pedazo de papel en su mano con curiosidad, si bien se mantenía en contacto con sus aliados, lo árabes solo solían comunicarse con él una vez cada dos semanas simplemente para ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurría en sus tierras, y el último reporte había sido hace menos de una semana, algo fuerte debió ocurrir para hacerles romper su rutina…

_Conseguimos convencer a Egipto, el judío muere cuando usted lo ordene._

_Jordania_

Casi deja caer el telegrama tan pronto lo leyó, él era de los pocos no-árabes que sabía de la continua existencia del desaparecido Estado, había abogado por su muerte casi desde el comienzo, pero la negativa de Egipto lo detuvo, fue un acto de buena voluntad el ceder ante esto y después no había tiempo de pensar en el judío.

Ahora no solo los árabes estaban listos para matar al israelí, sino que esperaban sus órdenes para ejecutarlo, el destino de una de las cosas queridas del capitalista estaba en sus manos.

Y tenía el día perfecto para programar la ejecución.


	9. The Closest to Your Heart

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había odiado a Israel antes que todo esto ocurriera.

Para él, Israel no era más que una molestia en un buen día, una amenaza en uno malo, el odiarlo nunca había sido su razón para atacarlo, solo quería las tierras que les habían prometido a él y sus compañeros cuando el Imperio Otomano dio su último aliento, ¡incluso podría haber dejado a la gente de Israel vivir en sus tierras si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!

¿Pero ahora? El odio se quedaba corto contra lo que estaba sintiendo por el judío.

Estaban en una de las duchas que la base poseía, Egipto y Siria frente a él, el de estrellas por ojos parecía querer arrancarle la piel al egipcio con la fuerza que aplicaba con la piedra con la que le estaba limpiando.

Limpiando, porque hace menos de una hora, no solo Israel intento escapar, sino que maldito judío había puesto sus asquerosas manos en su pareja antes de hacer dicho intento.

La imagen de Egipto luego de que detuvo a Israel seguía rondando su mente, la siempre pulcra ropa del egipcio revuelta, _chupetones_ visibles en su cuello, ahí donde el collar no lo protegía, sus alas tan esponjadas que parecían haber duplicado su tamaño, pero, sobre todo, recuerda la mirada que el egipcio tenía, estaba furioso sí, pero era una ira diferente a la que había visto durante la guerra, en ese momento Egipto era como un volcán, listo para quemar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

Esta ira había sido fría, ni siquiera estaba deteniendo al judío de huir de nuevo, la sola mirada de Egipto lo detenía, Jordania creía que, si Siria no hubiera notado primero la apariencia de Egipto, también se habría quedado ahí parado por esa gélida mirada.

Donde la ira de Egipto se había congelado, la de él y sus demás compañeros ardió.

Iraq le había dado una paliza a Israel antes de arrastrarlo a quien sabe dónde, mientras que él y Siria se había llevado a Egipto aquí, todo el camino preocupándose por cómo estaba, qué había pasado, qué le hizo Israel.

Egipto no había respondido nada, no había hablado desde ese último comentario al judío, la mirada iracunda seguía ahí, pero esta solo parecía ser dirigida hacía sí mismo…

Alzó su mirada ante un quejido de dolor de Egipto, tan pronto entraron Siria le desnudo y empezó a limpiarlo, un acto que solo ayer había estado lleno de cariño y cuidado, ahora le provocaba sangrar a una de los seres que más amaba en este mundo.

No pudiendo soportar más aquella vista se acercó a ambos, justo cuando Siria iba nuevamente a pasar la piedra por el cuello de Egipto lo detuvo.

\- Ya fue suficiente Siri, lo estas lastimando-. Dijo mientras retiraba la piedra de sus manos, Siria no se resistió y solo lo miró.

Mirando entre sus dos compañeros Jordania se sintió perdido, Siria nunca debería verse así de derrotado, Egipto nunca debería verse a sí mismo con tanto odio.

Por Allah, ¿qué le había hecho ese mal nacido a su Estrella de la Mañana?

Sabiendo que sacar a Egipto de su estupor era la prioridad aquí, deposito un suave beso en la mano que todavía sostenía de Siria y dirigió su atención a Egipto.

Sosteniendo con ambas manos en el rostro del egipcio, empezó a hablar suavemente. – _Hey, lo que sea que estés pensando, para, si crees que nos enojaremos contigo por esto, no lo estamos ni lo estaremos, al menos no contigo, ¿pero sabes que si estamos? Muy preocupados._ -Ahí, una reacción, la ira paso a sorpresa y la mirada del egipcio finalmente se encontró con la suya. - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Nos importas Mau*, te amamos, lo que sea que te hiciera Israel no lo cambia, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Podrías habernos traicionado y te seguiríamos amando. ¿Esto? No cambia nuestros sentimientos por ti._ – Y así continuo durante un rato, solo hablando y tratando de verter todo el amor y la preocupación que sentía, solo tratando de calmar cualquier preocupación que estuviera comiendo la mente de su Estrella esta vez.

Porque mientras Egipto podría ser el más fuerte de sus compañeros, esa fuerza fue solo física, haber existido tanto tiempo solo le dejo secuelas mentales, hablar para calmarlo, para mantener su mente en el presente en lugar del pasado y los “¿Y sí?” se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza entre la Coalición.

Dejó de hablar poco a poco cuando las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos de Egipto, sus palabras finalmente haciendo efecto y un movimiento a su lado revelo a Siria, quien al parecer aprovecho el momento para traer un botiquín y, susurrando disculpas y más palabras de amor contra las nuevas heridas, la limpio y vendó como si el egipcio se fuese a romper si aplicaba más fuerza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo continuaron así, pero en un momento Iraq irrumpió en la ducha, y aunque había sangre manchando su ropa, su mirada le decía que el judío todavía viviría para ver otro día. La mirada del iraquí se suavizo una vez que los vio, pero la ira seguía ahí, en tres zancadas llego hasta ello y apartando sus manos, su siempre firme voz tembló para preguntar una vez más.

\- _¿Qué paso allá atrás Mau?_ – Y esa pareció ser lo gota que se necesitaba para que Egipto se desbordara.

Jordania vio a Egipto casi lanzarse a los brazos de Iraq, sus alas estiradas de forma que él y Siria estaban parcialmente rodeados por estas, como si inconscientemente el egipcio no los quisiera dejar fuera de esto.

Entre sollozos Egipto les contó cómo yendo a alimentar a Israel en un momento el judío se le había lanzado y le había abrazo, cómo esto le provocó uno de esos flashbacks, de tiempos antes de que las plagas asolaran su país.

Entre disculpas les contó cómo por un momento, había estado a punto de dejar ir al israelí, cómo ese momento se rompió cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo dejó en la oscuridad _(y escucho a Siria gruñir a su lado tras escuchar esa parte)._

Y entre susurros les contó haberse despertado quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, con el cuerpo doliéndole _(y ahora fue él quien gruño)_ y ninguna señal de Israel, lo demás siendo él yendo en su búsqueda hasta cuando lo atrapo.

El silencio reino cuando Egipto termino su relato, pero, aunque nada se dijo, Iraq se encontraba repartiendo suaves besos en la cara de su compañero, ni por un momento dejando al egipcio creer que estaban molestos con él por algo que no controlaba.

Siria se arrastró hacia ambos y abrazó por la espalda al alado, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras contra la espalda del otro, las rojizas alas parecías derretirse ante las atenciones dadas.

Y aunque sabía que alguien que alguien debía apresurarse y avisar a URSS que ahora a la muerte del judío solo le faltaba fecha y hora, la prioridad ahora se encontraba frente a él.

Y mientras se inclinaba para besar a Egipto, Siria e Iraq a ambos lados, todo lo demás dejo de importar.

Ellos eran suyos y estaría condenado si dejaba que la existencia de Israel los dañara un segundo más.


	10. The Calm of the Night

Caminando por los fríos pasillos de una base siria, la representación de dicho país se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras avanzaba.

La ejecución de Israel se había programado el 4 de Julio, el cumpleaños de USA.

Siria admite haber reído cuando URRS les mando la fecha, ¡Qué regalo sería para el gringo, finalmente descubrir que había pasado con su amiguito! Pagaría lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando le llegara la grabación del evento.

Y no sería la única sorpresa que el capitalista recibiría, Cuba se había comunicado con ellos para avisarles sobre sus planes en la junta mundial, el anunciar al mundo una nueva unión comunista, ahora entre los latinos _(excluyendo a México, pero eso no era sorprendente),_ y unos días después la grabación de la ejecución estaría en camino a la casa blanca.

Si bien había el inconveniente de que tanto el gringo como la OTAN dirigieran su “ira” sobre ellos, realmente no había forma de que ONU se pusiera de su lado, siendo que Israel nunca alcanzó el reconocimiento suficiente como para convertirse en un país no podían argumentar que habían asesinado a un compañero Country fuera de un estado de guerra, él y la Coalición incluso podían usar las viejas promesas de Inglaterra sobre darles aquellas tierras para que ellos formaran la Gran Arabia, o el hecho de que no habían lastimado un solo civil una vez aseguraron la victoria…

Y con casi la mitad del globo del lado comunista o tomando una posición neutral ONU no se sentiría a favor ni de uno ni de otro, solo tomaría las acciones que a su parecer evitarían una tercera Guerra Mundial, y con la cada vez más grande propaganda anti comunista en Estados Unidos, no querría darle al americano aliento para continuar sus cada vez mayores deseos bélicos.

Pero un USA belicista era justo lo que ellos necesitaban, la Guerra de Vietnam había dañado la confianza que muchos tenían en el americano, ya sea porque la perdió, porque la inició, o porque siguió mandando a jóvenes prometedores a morir _(¿Y si habían capturado tres o cuatro cuando se le pidió ayuda a la Coalición? No se quejaron cuando les prometieron sacarlos de allí a cambio de información),_ él volviendo a iniciar un conflicto tan pronto solo traería más gente a su lado, o al menos, disminuiría a gente del lado del gringo.

Fuera de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación que compartía con sus parejas, observando por una ventana la oscura noche pudo decir que Jordania ya se encontraría dormido, Iraq se encontraría en camino luego de asegurarse que toda la base estuviera en orden (tal vez más si hace una parada para “charlar” con el judío), y aunque Egipto normalmente se encontraría aún despierto, sabía que el egipcio no estaba en estos momentos con ellos.

Unas semanas después del “incidente” _(y oh como siente su sangre hervir al pensar en ello)_ , Marruecos se había comunicado con ellos pidiendo la presencia de Egipto, él y algunos otros estaban interesados en escuchar la propuesta del comunismo y el socialismo, y por mucho que no quisieran separarse en ese momento, todavía era una gran oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar.

Así que unos días después Egipto se fue junto a Saudí y Líbano, no creían que Marruecos fuese hacer algo contra ellos, era un miembro de la Liga Árabe junto con ellos, pero Etiopia estaría ahí y no querían arriesgarse a que Mau olvidara en que época estaba en medio de la reunión, el egipcio debería volver en unos días, la última llamada que tuvieron hace unas horas les había dado las buenas noticias de que había logrado convencer a varios de sus hermanos para considerar el socialismo y a los que no los logro llevar a una posición neutral en esta Guerra Fría.

Con un suspiro para alejar los pensamientos de su mente, abrió la puerta para descubrir que tenía razón, Jordania se encontraba en medio de la gran cama, una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en su rostro ante la imagen, y luego de esto se preparó para dormir.

Acurrucándose junto a Jordán, sintió una se las alas de este ponerse perezosamente sobre él, siendo esto lo último que sintió antes de caer en un profundo y suave sueño, una cálida sensación en su pecho al pensar en el futuro, que cada día parecía más brillante para él y su gente amada.


End file.
